world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514 Rubi Miloko Royal Court Shenanigans
CTT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ROYALHUMANCOURT. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: Rubi? CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Heyo CLL: Miloko CTT: si CLL: If you aren't rubi or miloko STFU got it? CLL: comment your agreement in the peanut gallery CLL: Rubi, you are awoken by a maidservant knocking on your door. -- CURRENT automatedContraption CAC yawns and scratches her stomach -- CLL: "Princess Rubi! Your mother wants you ready for Court today." CAC: "grumblegrumble... Fine I'll be out in a bit" -- CURRENT automatedContraption CAC hides her head under her covers -- CLL: "We'll need to help you get into your OBNOXIOUSLY FRILLY DRESS, though, Princess." CAC: "bleehhhh gimmie 5 more minutes" CLL: "Fine, we'll go wake your sister, then be back." CLL: MILOKO! You hear a knock at your bedroom door CTT: "umm, who is it?" CLL: "Your Maidservant, Princess. Your mother has sent a dress for you." CTT: "ugh, she k-knows I d-detest t-those s-sort of t-things?" CLL: "You have to attend the royal court today, Princess. Your parents insist." CTT: "t-today of all d-days?" CLL: "Yes, Princess. Today of all days. We're coming in." You hear the handle start turning. CTT: "f-fine?" CLL: Three servants come in. As usual they're wearing the obnoxiously large dresses that Queen Beau is obsessed with. They're carrying a large sack between them, and based off how it puffs at the end, you're pretty sure the dressmaker outdid herself this time. CTT: Miloko just sighs "w-wonderful?" CLL: As they debag the dress, you see nothing but a huge pile of BRIGHT ORANGE TULLE. CLL: MEANWHILE... CLL: Rubi, you hear banging on your door again. CAC: sighs and goes to the door. opening it a crack "that was 4 minutes" CLL: The Head of Household pushes into your room, her lips pursed in a "no nonsense" manner. She's followed by three servants, also carrying a puffy bag. "Come along then. That's four minutes you could have been getting dressed in. Why can't you be more obedient like Miloko?" CAC: rolls her eyes "lets get this over with. how obnoxious is it today?" CLL: They unbag a humongous pile of blue tulle, and descend upon you like vultures. CLL: MEANWHILE CLL: Miloko, the ordeal is over, for the most part. You're now in a dress as orange as your horns. The Maidservants are cooing over how darling you look, when there's a knock at the door. CTT: "who is it t-this t-time?" CLL: Queen Beau enters, in her usual OBNOXIOUSLY PINK DRESS, and the maideservants bow. "Good Morning, Miloko." CTT: "oh, it's you?" She scowls CTT: "w-what b-brings you h-here t-today, 'm-mother'?" CLL: Seeming not to notice, she waves delicately to the servants. "Please, go get Rubi and bring her here. I wish to do my girl's hair." CLL: Beau picks up a comb off your dresser, and motions for you to sit. CTT: Miloko takes the seat, pouting CLL: Rubi, as soon as the dress is tightened around you, more maidservants appear. "The Queen has summoned you to Miloko's room for "FAMILIAL FEMININE BONDING"." They all coo excitedly. CAC: under her breath "oh hey what fun" normal voice "All right ill go see her." CAC: Goes to Miloko's room CLL: You are dragged into Miloko's room, and quickly seated on a chair beside her, your frilly dresses puffing up in puddles around you. CTT: "see you c-couldn't e-escape e-either?" CAC: "gah! nope... remind me to make a quick escape ladder next time" CAC: "Hello mother!" CLL: Beau clicks her tongue, and takes a comb in each hand, carefully combing your hair. A few minutes later, once your hair is at least free from tangles, a camera crew is ushered in. Beau gives the camera a winning smile. "Oh, hello, people of Earth. Sorry we're running a little late. My princesses love to sleep in." She turns her smile on you two. "But you're so excited to see the people today before we go on vacation, aren't you?" CAC: "Oh aren't we all" Rubi says in the most sincere way as possible CTT: "umm, y-yeah?" Miloko says shaking CLL: The camera pans up to Beau, and four maidservants slip in and quickly style your hair off camera while she speaks. "Later this evening, after we spend time with the people, we'll be leaving on a three month holiday to camp in the country. My girls love the picturesque lands of Earth almost as much as they love it's people. Isn't that right, girls?" CAC: "Very close mother. But I'm sure we all love the people far more than a vacation!" CAC: Grins brightly CTT: Miloko remains silent and tries edging herself away from the cameras CLL: Beau clamps a hand on Miloko's shoulder, preventing escape. "Well, my people, we shall be in the throne room momentarily. Thank you so much for your understanding on how much time it takes for my little darlings to drag themselves from bed." The cameraman turns off his camera, and gives Beau a thumbs up. She immediately rounds on you two. "Remember, chin up, smiles on. You're getting a little older now so I expect a few coquettish glances at handsome teenage boys in the crowd. Do you have any questions?" CTT: "no m-ma'am?" CAC: "No Mother. But if we can can we keep it short? I have to rebuild tiny's hand again" CLL: "You can do that when we're on 'vacation'. We have a big day." CAC: Rubi snaps her finger. drat. "Alright let's let the people see us" CTT: "do we h-have to?" CAC: "You already know that answer sis..." CTT: "and I n-never l-like it?" CLL: Beau takes your hands, and leads you into the hallway. As if on cue, your father, Tlaloc, is heading towards you. "My girls. Hello hello. Are you ready?" CAC: Rubi looks behind her then forward. "As ready as I'll ever be!" CTT: "u-unfortunately?" CTT: "t-traitor?" she adds under her breath CLL: Immediately, Tlaloc and Beau plaster huge plastic smiles on their faces, and lead you out into the throne room. Everyone bows except the cameramen, who are recording this for everyone on Earth to observe. CTT: Miloko shuffles herself behind Rubi CAC: Rubi smiles and princess waves to the cameras and moves onto her seat. CAC: whispers "give them a little wave Milly" CTT: "r-right?" waving commences CLL: Tlaloc nudges Miloko towards her seat, then sits on his. Beau stands before her throne and smiles warmly. "People of Earth. For 13 years our truce with the trolls has held fast, despite aggression on their part." Tlaloc nods in agreement. "However, we are loving and accepting people. I myself have taken a troll for a husband, and we have my two beautiful daughters, Rubi and Miloko. And my people, you have < accepted them lovingly! It is with a happy heart that I announce for the first time, as part of our summer holiday, my family and I will spend some of our time seeing the sites of Alternia." She claps excitedly. "I truly hope that our two peoples can come together, for a new, glorious future of love and kindness betwee the Trolls and the humans." She sits down to thunderous applause. CMC ceased responding to memo. CAC: Rubi keeps watching the crowd as they clap... Smiling all the time... CTT: Miloko perks up at the fact that Alternia is their destination CLL: The rest of the day proceeds in the most boring manner possible. CLL: ((literally that's all i had for you. Feel free to RP between each other, or others. )) CAC: ((sweet ok)) CAC: ((thanks!)) CAC: ((I...think...)) CAC: ((and then national lampoon's vacation happens)) CLL: ((basically you're in the throne room while Beau takes care of business LOL)) CLL ceased responding to memo. CAC: "psst. hey Sis?" CTT: "hmm, w-what is it?" CAC: "Think this vacation will be fun?" CTT: "m-more so t-than s-sitting h-here in the c-court?" CAC: Nods "Probably right... id rather spend 3 months in my room however." CAC: "Imagine all the things I could get done..." CTT: "y-yeah, I'd m-much p-prefer to s-stay and t-take c-care of my r-rituals?" CAC: "Speaking of which thanks for letting me borrow that book" Rubi waves to some handsome boys "Think I can borrow a few more on the trip?" CTT: "f-fine? I'll m-make s-sure to g-grab a few of the m-more s-simple o-ones?" CAC: "Thanks Milly" CTT: "it's n-nothing, r-really?" CCA ceased responding to memo. CAC: Rubi looks to the crowd again "Those 2 are looking at you" CTT: Miloko's face gets a little brown as she waves "g-gods, t-this is so e-embarassing?" CAC: "I'd prefer our day clothes but you know how mother is" CTT: "y-yeah, d-doesn't h-help a-after w-what t-that s-strange t-troll s-said?" CAC: "Hmm? I guess i didn't pay attention... What did they say?" CTT: "oh, it was an o-online c-chat I had e-earlier? J-just an odd t-troll s-spouting n-nonsense?" CTT: "he did k-know my n-name t-though?" CAC: "scary... this is why you need aliases sis" CTT: "I k-know, but you k-know I'm not so g-good w-with t-technology?" CAC: "Should have Cookie teach you a bit..." CTT: "g-guess it's o-only f-fair, s-since y-you're b-borrowing my b-books?" CAC: "Of course! Just let me keep him around for those delicious salmonwiches" CAC: Stomach growls CTT: "h-hehehehehe, s-same old R-Rubi?" CAC: "mmmm... yes..." CAC: rubs her tummy